Ideas that have just gotten to one chapter
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: A collection of introductions to Harry Potter stories I've tried write but have been unable to continue, due to other commitments or writers block. Note: As this is a mix of moments rather than a coherent story it will always and never be 'complete' Several of these will actually become proper stories once ideas flow again
1. Time Travel

{Well here's the 1st of many story ideas. These are backburners or things that I've lost inspiration in but want you to enjoy a little anyway}

LW: Hi, who wants to piss off Dumbledore (chorus of hands) Good because we have a special surprise for you… a time travel fic!

Luna: Yay, fun time! Um pairing please?

LW: Wait 5 minutes and it will be revealed. Good Luck

From the Light comes the Dark – The TARDIS Express. (Yes I went there!)

_Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination._

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems... mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"

He turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH ¨C?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his ¨C Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear ¨C

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

[Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Chapter 34] (Well the end of it at least)

After a while of what felt like floating through nothing, Harry awoke in a shining white area. On closer examination it appeared to be similar to Kings cross except he was the only occupant. Well he thought so until he noticed a man on the other end of the platform, he'd been fiddling with a fob watch when Harry looked over and was putting it away when he noticed Harry. The man was in a black suit and had raven hair and pale blue eyes. As he walked over, cane clicking on the platform floor Harry noticed he looked to be stalling or waiting for something. Before he could ask the man answered 'waiting for the universe to catch up' to which confused Harry even more until there was a blinding flash in the station, luckily he was looking in the other direction to the light but he saw the man's eyes turn milky and sightless as the light filled the area though once it ended his eyes returned to pale blue. When Harry turned to see what happened he found Hermione and Luna lying on the platform, a greenish mist enveloping them and turning into forest green robes, something Harry noticed as he ran towards his friends he was also wearing. As he helped the two witches up he barely noticed the silver flicker that surrounded them when they all touched and once they were all awake turned to the man. He smiled and then like water along the castle walls his features seemed to wash out. When it was stable he had much paler skin, vaguely purple hair and crimson eyes his smile revealing pointed teeth.

'Harry Potter, how good it is to see you all here' he said with a slight hiss, his eyes roaming across the trio. 'What's going on?' Harry asked, 'What do you last remember?' the stranger returned 'Voldemort, he ... killed me. Is this...' 'No Harry this is more the in-between' he said trying to calm the emotionally overloaded wizard. 'But why are we here?' Hermione being the voice of logic asked 'Because you're the strongest tri-way soul-bond in millennia' a familiar voice answered. They'd been preoccupied with what had just happened and failed to notice the train arrive beside them but did recognise some of the people that had just exited it. A smiling Sirius Black had just finished answering before he was 'attacked' by his overly excited godson, the boy crying into his shoulder as nothing could make him happier... well until he realised who else were stepping out of the carriage; Remus and Dora ... oh and his parents (understatement). Hermione and Luna looked on with contented smiles at the fact Harry finally has something good happen to him in his 17 years, just wished it hadn't have taken dying to do it, then what Sirius said finally sank in 'Soul-bond!' Hermione exclaimed which had the effect of all eyes focussing on her. Lily answered the unspoken question 'Yes. You, Harry and Luna are a tri-way soul-bond, which means the fates themselves have chosen you to be together. It's like you are one soul in three bodies, well when you've bonded it will' 'The fact there are three of you shows how powerful you are and that you were destined for great things' James continued 'Harry we're sorry for what has happened to you for most of your life and we know you've had one of the worst nights of your life but we need to tell you this. Your life has been manipulated by Dumbledore since Voldemort was banished; the Dursleys, your godfather's incarceration, the forged marriage contracts...' 'Wait what?' the trio exclaimed 'Marriage contracts between Harry and Ginny Weasley, completely ignoring the contract between Potter and Lovegood for a start. He's also been stealing money from your vaults to pay the youngest Weasleys to be your friends and allow Molly to brew the love potions as well as finance his little bird club' Lily said, her hatred for Dumbledore nearly drowning the words.

Harry was pained by the revelations but after finding out Dumbledore's plans he wasn't surprised about that part, it was the fact his 'friends' were paid by Dumbledore to do so and spy on him, though one thing was still eating at him 'Ok Dumbledork fucked up my life, what does that have to do with this?' 'Well I'm glad you asked Harry, as the dimensional anarchist that I am I've spoken to the fates to try sent you back and fix things. They refused, but I'm doing it anyway with some help anyway. If this doesn't turn out well then my name isn't Snaky! Besides we'll have a full house in 3,2,1...' Snaky said as a swirl of black dust fell and congealed into the form of Bellatrix Lestrange and a blackened shadow like form and a 'lightning beast' formed beside Snaky.

'Ah fuck, fire-whiskey doesn't remove contract's maybe I should try sex with Siri, he's done everyone el... Hello' said a migraine sounding and confused Bellatrix. The kids got into a battle stance but were surprised when Sirius nearly collapsed laughing, then turned to the true marauders 'Remember that night I smuggled fire-whiskey into the Gryffindor common room, it was that night, Bella found out about the betrothal and we got wasted' as he turned he was enveloped in an almost strangling hug from Bella 'Sirius it's really you, what the Hell happened? What did I do?' 'You killed him' Harry said in a monotone and was surprised when Bella looked horrified and held onto Sirius harder. 'Don't worry Bella, it was just one of your 'knock me on my ass' hexes and would've been funny except I fell through the Veil in the department of mysteries' Sirius said trying to placate the scared witch 'What happened to her?' He asked Snaky who had been speaking to the other female new arrivals. The one in black answered him 'An ancient insanity hex, which seems to work like an imperio with added psychopathic tendencies' her voice devoid of emotion but her face failing to hide the disgust.

Hermione's strategist mind finally kicked in once everything finally came together 'So what do we do about this?' The gold dressed one turned to her and answered 'Well for one the three of us will be going with you and everyone here will remember what they've learnt here when we reset, by the way where's Snape?' Lily filled her in 'He's hiding on the train, feels he can't show his face here after everything he's done. He broke down the moment he reached the crossover; I think he was compulsioned by Dumbledork to only see James in Harry, I mean James' overall looks and my eyes should've cancelled out to the point he's have to judge you as you' 'she's right, I should've waited till you acted like an arrogant tosser before calling you one, something you never actually did' said Snape as they noticed he was standing at the train, same sad expression as Harry remembered from when he died.

One thing stood out in Harry's mind that he needed answered 'What about the Horcrux? Will it still be in my head?' Snaky answered his question with his own 'Harry did you ever have an imaginary friend when you were small?' 'Yeah when I was 5 Yrrah, then he disappeared' Harry answered confused. 'That must've been when you were bound, would've cut the main connection' Snaky said with an unreadable expression 'So what did that have anything to do with the Horcrux?' Harry asked 'What he means is you three move on and I'll be staying here to buy you time' spoke a voice similar to Harry's own, turning around he was extremely confounded. The light of the area was starting to go crazy and opposite him was a guy who could've been Harry's clone except for a few things; he had no glasses or lightning-bolt scar, and his eyes were blood red as Voldemort's. 'So you're the Horcrux' he asked surprised 'Yes, and I'll be keeping Dumbledore busy while those three take you three back to the start of your journey' as he spoke the black swirl of apparition announced the arrival of Dumbledore 'Harry I'm glad I found you, you need to get away from these creature before they turn you dark and return to stop Voldemort' 'Not a chance old man' Yelled Horcrux Yrrah as a blast of magic flung the aged wizard into a barrier 'GO!' he yelled, his image flickering between Harry and Tom's original form as he duelled against Dumbledore.

'Ok, that's your cue to leave' Remus announced as Helios and Azulong made a circle in their black and gold blood and the trio as well as them and Snaky entered the circle, multicoloured smoke and mist swirling around them The Harry, Hermione and Luna waved to them as they vowed to get a happy ending this time.

There was a blinding flash then Harry opened his eyes to find himself back in his cupboard under the stairs again alone. Well he thought he was alone until a hissed '_Wakey, Wakey Potter_' was heard and he saw three red snake eyes in the darkness. This was going to be interesting this time around.

TBC

LW: I think we might be going places with this. By the way anyone who isn't happy I'm redeeming Bella and Snape there's a back button on the top of the page, same for the Hermione/Harry/Luna pairing.

Harry: what next?

Luna: TRAIN! Wait, what do I do for a year?

Helios: We'll think of something.

{I've put this up as I've been busy with exam preparation and just had my graduation. As such I'm giving this to you as a gift; how? This is proof my brain is still bubbling over, it's to show I'll still be writing for quite a while}


	2. Harry Potter BLEACH X-over

LW: Hi people! Here's a new story for you all; Harry as a shinigami!

Alistair: Yeah! Screw you Dumbles, Harry dies now he's ours.

LW: Anyway this is inspired by 'BLEACHed magic' by **JerichosPhantom** and 'A Soul Reaper of a Twin' by **The Sixth Kuchiki** so thanks guys (read them) good luck

**Harry Potter Soul Reaper**

_The Next Great Adventure_

No. 4 Private Drive was a perfectly normal house on a perfectly normal street with a 'perfectly normal' family, well except the occupant's; the Dursley's, nephew Harry, a short underfed and heavily abused 6 year old boy… oh and I think he's a wizard. Today was like everyone other day Harry could remember; get woken up by his harpy of a aunt, make the family breakfast, clean Dudley's room while he was at school (the Dursley's didn't believe in spending their hard earned money on educating a 'freak'), make dinner and get beaten by his whale of an uncle for whatever thing he'd done wrong this time or maybe just because. Tonight however Vernon went heavy on the brandy and drunken rage plus Harry's slight weight smashed him into the table and breaking it, earning him more beatings. Harry limped to his cupboard in pain, leaving bloody streaks on the wall and floor, unaware he would soon die of internal bleeding as the pain pulled him into unconsciousness. The muggles or boy may not know this but someone did, detecting the scent of a human dying the whites of her eyes momentarily darkened as she felt his passing. The recently officialated Shinigami Sonidoed to the new plus' spirit energy and came across the muggle home, passing through the door she felt a prescience in the cupboard under the stairs 'No, surely it couldn't' she thought as she approached it, her claw like nails making short work of the lock. Opening it she was horrified; in the cupboard was the body and soul of a 6 year old boy who was so small he barely looked 4, and his chain of fate, was spread all around the cramped space, Sakura looking very worried. 'Hello' she said placing her hand on his shoulder, who turned and pressed himself against the opposite wall, eyes filled with fear trying to stay away from her. Sakura frowned and then had a light bulb moment only someone like her or Nel with their 'special' thought processes could come up with. 'HI!' she said in a high pitched chibi voice (yes she sometimes has one of those, sorry) 'What's your name' ' H-H-Harr-rry Po-t-tter' Harry stuttered his eyes never leaving Sakura's 'Am I dead?' he asked shocking her. 'Um yes, Harry, I'm sorry about that' Sakura said, her maternal instinct telling her to comfort the boy (Yes it's THAT Sakura) 'I'm here to take you somewhere special, where you'll be safe and people won't hurt you anymore. Do you want to come with me?' she asked. Normally children are told not to run off with buxom strangers with mask like eye patches and swords (Well not them specifically, but those ones were implied) but Harry wasn't, most likely because the Dursley's hoped someone would kidnap him and take him off their hands, so the boy left with Sakura and was brought to the Soul Society.

Exiting the Garganta there was a bustle of people in the immediate area causing Harry to cling to Sakura as they headed towards their intended destination; Head Captain Yamamoto's office. Not long after the white haired hybrid was in a meeting with the most powerful man in Soul society her Hollow keeps telling her they could kick his ass without trying though she usually ignored him, there was a reason for this meeting. 'Head Captain, while I was doing my patrol I found this boy, he has great spiritual potential as well as magic similar to my old life, due to this and the fact he's become rather… attached to me' she mentioned referring to the fact Harry hadn't let go of her white kimono since they arrived 'I was wondering if we could skip the leaving him in Rukon District and just let me and my family take care of him?' Harry was dumbfounded, this woman who'd just met him had taken him away from the Dursley's and even more wanted to get this man to let her take care of him, he couldn't contain it and wrapped his arms around her middle (as much as his slight frame could manage) and cried 'Thank you miss please can I have a family?' he whimpered into her clothes, both her and Yamamoto felt a blade pierce their hearts; Old Man Yama couldn't find any way he could deny her this, even if she was a Hollow he couldn't take her away from a boy who'd done nothing wrong and had his world destroyed. 'It seems I only have one course of action' he announced and Harry felt Sakura stiffen 'I allow care and guardianship to be passed for Mister …' he checked her briefing '… Harry James Potter to be given to Squad 12's Third Seat Sakura Necrophades and Lieutenant Szayel Aporro Granz' Harry looked at the aged shinigami with joy and wonder in his eyes 'Thank you Santa!' He yelped and the Head Captain did something uncharacteristic he let out a low chuckle 'Oh he'll fit in just fine, Sakura introduce him to Yachiru and he'll never be sad or lonely again' 'Yes Sir' Sakura said and grabbing Harry around his waist Sonidoed to Squad 12.

Over the next few years Harry managed to settle into his life with an actual family as well as gain the weight he was supposed to have for his age and the muscle mass of a shinigami of his size and relative age including getting his own Zanpakuto and learning to use it's Shikai. All was going well until Dumbledore decided to check on the boy to ensure he would be heading to Hogwarts and discovered he had been dead for nearly 5 years, after which he called an old friend who was none other than Yamamoto and expressed the importance of Harry coming to Hogwarts and the 1000 year old shinigami said he would leave the decision to Harry. Harry was unsure about the idea as though he would be in the world of his real parents he knew he'd miss the interaction of his family and the friends he'd gain since arriving here. His mind was brought out of his stupor when the thorns of his opponent's plant like sword cut his wrist causing him to drop his sword ' Wake up Space Cadet' called his sparring partner and brother/sister 16yr old Anthony Samuel Granz his **Akuma Rōtasu** (Demon Lotus) wrapping around his neck 'You don't have to worry about us bro, the mirror call kido works in areas of high spiritual and magical density' he said with a smile 'Just go for it, you know you want to!' 'He's right you know Harry?' Harry turned to see Sakura watching her boys, usual attire of white jacket and hakama present, her usual innocence only marred by the feral look in her chocolate brown eyes (or eye as the left has just the blood red eye hole of her mask) and smirk 'I've known since your magic was confirmed that something like this would occur, you don't need to worry about us and your friends might be able to annoy their superiors to the point they let them visit you in Hogwarts for patrols/get the fuck out of my sight' she said smiling which widened with the joyful look on Harry's face 'Thank you mother' he said hugging her, trying very hard not to nuzzle her which started her off giggling.

The day before his trips to the living world, Harry was called to Szayel's lab for important business, entering the room the pink haired arrancar appeared with his at one time creepy smile 'Hello Harry' he said pleasantly 'Hello father' Harry replied 'I know your going into the magical world, so I spent some time redesigning the gigai you will be using as Yamamoto is giving you a reason to leave' Harry laughed he also saw Yamamoto giving him the mission just his way of giving him permission and a reason to go into the world of the living 'So what is it?' Harry asked. 'This!' Szayel announced with a flourish, a pendent with the symbol for his squad, the 13th raised on it though the lower symbol had a convex shape to it. 'Harry this has been created so you can either be released from you body…' he said pointing to the upper symbol '… or retract the form into the devise' he continued pointing to the lower symbol. Harry took the chain and looped it around his neck then turned to Szayel 'Thank you father, will you still be escorting me to Diagon Alley?' Harry asked 'Yes Harry, tomorrow we will meet this Hagrid and we will see you some time later' Szayel answered, he had agreed to be the one as the all knew Sakura wasn't going to be able to let Harry go if she went, he on the other hand would, though just about. The following day before Harry and Szayel could leave he got mobbed by his friends 13 year old twins Henry and Sandy Gingerback (Starrk is his last name and Lilynette doesn't need hers so there), 11 year old Shinidos Cifer and a depressed looking 10 'And a Half!' year old Alistair Vega (Had to get everyone in). After reminding them he could and will use the mirror to call them once he'd settled in and a round of hugs they left without an incident. Exiting the Garganta Harry and Szayel arrived just outside the Leaky Cauldron where they were met by a giant of a man though still smaller then Po. ' Hello 'Arry! Me name's Hagrid, I'm here to show you around Diagon Alley and help you get yer stuff for Hogwarts' the man now introduced as Hagrid said in a jovial voice that made Harry smile. 'Thank you Hagrid for doing this for us, before my Hollowfication I was what I suppose you would call a muggle so even now the building is just a shimmery blur to me' Szayel said with unwithheld gratitude, 'Sure thing, I needed to do some'ing important fer Dumbledore anyway so was happy to bring Harry shopping' Hagrid replied happily. Szayel looked at Harry and after a hug left back through the Garganta, having already arranged to meet back in 3 hours.

Hagrid brought Harry through to Diagon Alley and Harry was mystified by what was around him. They arrived at Gringotts and approached one of the goblins 'We've come te take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe' Hagrid boomed 'That's all well and good but the Potter Vaults have been sealed since Mr. Potter's death 5 years ago, good bye' the goblin sneered. Harry approached the desk 'I was informed by Head captain Yamamoto that Gringotts deals with Shinigami' Harry stated 'I am 3rd Seat Harry Potter of Squad 13' as he opened his shirt and produced the pendent. 'Oh of-of course mi-mister-r Pot-tter' the goblin replied looking worried 'As long as you have your key Gringotts allows it, it's just almost non-existent as so few wizards become shinigami' Hagrid then produced Harry's key and they were on their way.

There was little incident during the shopping after that, though Harry got really embarrassed when Hagrid got him an owl for him as a birthday present. When they arrived at Ollivander's Harry received his wand with out comment, though inside the idea of having The Dark Lord's brother wand left him perplexed. As Hagrid left to get them food when they returned to the Leaky Cauldron a hooded figure approached him 'Mr. Potter, there are things that must be done to keep you on the right path' he said as Harry looked at him with visible confusion until he removed a wand from his cloak; Harry's wand. Before his eyes the man snapped his wand, his neutral position remaining in his body language. Harry saw red and due to the high magical/spiritual concentration in Diagon Alley he pulled out his Zanpakuto but the figure caught the swing and with a twist of his wrist broke a sliver from the sword. The anger Harry had was replaced by fear as he was now unarmed, but the man spoke again as his other hand went to his hood, pushing it back as he ran it through the dark purple locks 'I'm sorry Harry but I needed to stop you from being manipulated by the old goat fucker and besides, this...' the held up the shard he'd broken from Harry's blade 'Already channels your power so is the perfect wand core' Harry sat back down as he looked over the serious looking immortal, Snaky had always been fairly off the wall but he was well trusted by his family and Harry had always enjoyed there talks on magic and other things, though it worried him that people were trying to control him and he'd just entered the wizarding world. 'Ok' Harry said 'But you owe me a new wand' Snaky smiled at this and with a bow flickered out as Hagrid returned. A while later he met up with Sakura outside who nearly strangled him when she hugged him before they left. Harry noticed she looked sad but he understood he'd be leaving for Hogwarts in 2 weeks.

TBC

LW: Well that's one way to start a crossover, here's to manipulative AD and bashing galore.


	3. Harry Potter Franken Fran X-over

Gavrill: Hello sickos … (Gets shoved out of the room by angry Lonly)

LW: Out, out, out. Stop harassing my readers. (Steps into view) Now where were we? Oh yes as I've been too busy to write new stuff I was looking through my files and found something from when I was having a lets call it _twisted_ moment (Most likely the same place '**A Demonic Serial**' came from) and after changing the authors notes a valla; new story for you.

Fran: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's …

Veronica: …and Franken Fran is owned by KIGITSU Katsuhisa.

LW: Enjoy

Twisted mind – Death is only the beginning

Harry walked calmly towards the Death Eater gathering, this was the only way to destroy the Horcrux within him and leave only Nagini and the Dark Lord himself to be killed.

_Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth._

_"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."_

_None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his ¨ Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear ¨  
He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._

(Italics above taken from the book)

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Hermione let out a pained gasp and collapsed, the only thing keeping her up was a surprisingly lucid Luna Lovegood. 'Hermione, are you OK?' asked the quirky blond witch 'I think so Luna, it's just I feel like something's wrong ...' Hermione's eyes widened '...Oh Harry, what have you done' Hermione stood up to try get to the great Hall but Luna grabbed her wrist 'Wait, Hermione before you go, I need to give you this' she held out a bracelet; it was plain and silver with a flat section like the medical kind but instead of anything relevant contained an engraving of a skull with a think line through it's temples 'I can't explain but I know you need to have this with you now. Please don't ask me to...' 'It's Ok Luna' Hermione interrupted 'I understand, you saw something and I need this. Thanks you' (Yeah in this world Luna is a seer, and has proven it exists for real to Hermione) Luna gave a small smile 'There is one last thing' 'really' Hermione asked 'what?' 'This!' Luna squeaked before kissing her, it was a quick peck and she immediately let go 'I know this was my last chance, good luck Hermione' she spoke dreamily and after hugging her skipped off to the front door leaving a brain idled Hermione to follow soon after. Upon their arrival the heard Voldemort's voice over a sonorous '**People of Hogwarts, the Boy who Lived is dead. Surrender immediately or you will join him**' even before it ended there was a stampede out of the door as Hermione and Luna made there way to the front of the mob. When they succeeded they were met with a wailing Hagrid placing Harry's body on the ground in front of them with a grinning Voldemort a little away, Hermione ran to him and dropped to her knees beside him crying. A masked D.E. went for his wand but was stopped by a wave of the dark lord's hand 'Let the mudblood say her goodbyes, she's next anyway' he said with a sneer. Luna began to retreat into the crowd as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and cried into his chest '_Goodbye Hermione_. Franken Fran do your thing!' with the correct password the portkey activated taking the couple away to the ire of the flat nosed Dark Lord Construct.

Somewhere in Japan

Upon arriving at their new location Hermione was thrown off of Harry, leaving her to stare half conscious at the ceiling. After a few minutes she heard 'Excuse me, can you help her with that?' turning to the sound she saw a blond girl who appeared to be late teens early twenty's in what looked to be hospital scrubs. What surprised and slightly freaked out Hermione were the stitched up scars all over her exposed skin; including one that looked like a joker smile; as well as more importantly the 2 large bolts sticking out of the girl's temples. She then looked at where the girl was pointing and saw a younger girl in a wide brimmed hat and black cloak try to lift Harry's body onto an operating table. Gingerly Hermione helped the girl get her once best friend onto the table where the woman Hermione hoped was an actual Doctor examined him. She held her left hand over his chest for a few minutes before turning to the girl in the cloak 'Veronica please note heart beat in once ever 3 and a half minutes...' the placing her right hand over his forehead for a second before removing it with a hiss of pain '... Whoa that hurt, that is some seriously unstable soul-magic. It would appear you can make an accidental one after all. Make note we'll need to have Morrigan deliver a message to Murcielago the answer to his question from earlier...' 'Can you help him or not?' Hermione yelled angrily at the woman's jovial tone. The blonds smile immediately disappeared as she answered 'I am not skilled enough t perform the procedure. I'll be sending you to my father, the impossible in nothing to him' she finished with a grin 'I used to say that about Harry too, he made the impossible look easy' Hermione said as she returned the grin a smaller one of her own. She then felt a stab of pain in her arm and turned to be given a satchel by the girl she now knew to be named Veronica who now she could see her face noticed the stitching across her face and her piercing amethyst eyes. Returning her focus to Harry she'd noticed the doctor place a time turner around his neck ... one with black sand. The chain was also looped around her neck 'we're sending you with him and our notes to explain the situation to him, don't worry it'll be fine' she said cheerfully though Hermione didn't fully trust her. The doctor flicked the device and the duo vanished in a cloud of temporal energy. The blond sighed in the near empty room then turned to a glaring Veronica 'I'm sorry we had to do this, we had no other choice other than letting time destroy itself. I know you don't like manipulating people, Hell I think that's why you're the assassin; approached, kill, leave no messing around' she gave a light chuckle before putting her hands on the smaller girl's cheeks 'Please believe me I didn't want to hurt you, I could never intentionally hurt you Harry' she said as Veronica pressed herself against her, her ears just about picking up the muffled 'You haven't call me that in years' before feeling the girls arms around her and a slight squeeze causing the doctor to sigh in contentment 'I believe it's time' she said planting a kiss on Veronica's cheek 'Go get Adorea, we shouldn't waste good flesh, inbred or not'

Time Skip (backwards)

Hermione awoke with a groan to the sound of beating machinery. Opening her eyes she saw she was on an operating table and to her turning her head to the left saw a man in a lab coat 'Hello?' Hermione called, the man turning and she saw he had dark green eyes and his hair was beginning to grey. He gave a slight smile and approached the girl 'Um excuse me but who are you and what happened?' Hermione asked nervously. The man looked sad when he answered 'There were a few complications to your trip, I haven't seen such severe chronal decay since I examined the Titan's victims. Anyway most of the materials were unusable but luckily it seems to work slower on brain tissue so they survived thought most of the bones were completely shattered; including your skull. I'm not entirely sure how your eyes survived in one piece' he let out a chuckle at that part then moved on when he realised the girl was unresponsive 'Anyway it was lucky I had to body in the making as I hate to lose a patient, especially one who was sent so urgently. Your friend may need more help getting used to the new body than you but I'm sure you'll be fine' 'Where is Harry?' Hermione asked worried 'On the table to your right still out cold though, thought it best to let you wake up on your own. Hermione's head swivelled so fast she was sure she rattled her brain but was surprised to see the body on the table. It was a girl no older than 13 but familiar, someone who jumped straight to the forefront of her mind when she saw the stitching on her face; straight across her face a little below her eyes; eyes she didn't need open to know were cold amethyst, the girl that sent her here; Veronica was Harry. She turned back to the doctor who had sat beside her with an unreadable expression on his face 'Who did you say you were?' Hermione asked more confidently. The Doctor gave a laugh Hermione more associated with Voldemort or Bellatrix then he answered 'I am Doctor Naomitsu Madaraki'. Hermione's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place in her head 'I've read about you…' she said in a calm monotone '… sorry I didn't recognize you, it didn't have you photo in it. You are an incredible and world renowned biologist and surgeon, people say you can keep death away long enough to fix them. Records state you are succeeded only by one person' Naomitsu grinned enjoying the girls outburst 'Who dear child?' Hermione said 'Your daughter of sorts; Fran Madaraki, Franken Fran…' she then brought a bandaged hand to her forehead and as her fingers touched cold steel answered '…ME!'

TBC (most likely)

LW: I wonder how many people figured it out and how far in, tell me if you want or just comment on the premise.

Franmione: How are we gonna break this to Harri? (Distant high pitched scream) sounds like she's awake now, I'd better go!(Leaves quickly)

R&R


	4. Wrong BWL mega X-over

LW: Hello World, look I'm not dead!

Alistair: You might be when the angry readers find you.

LW: (Glares) shut up, anyway wrong BWL story, with all my characters enjoying themselves at the HP characters expense.

Harry: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's, will refer to stuff he doesn't own, this is a full X-over because Snaky and his order are a walking X-Over so now they need not hold back.

Demon Child – What do we have here?

Halloween night 1981 Voldemort calmly walked towards the Potter home, the elder Potters out at an Order meeting leaving Peter to guard them, their final mistake. Having already been told the secret he met no resistance in finding and entering the cottage, Peter opening the door for him then scurrying into the night. As he approached the door his rarely used conscience spoke out asking was he really willing to kill a child, until his twisted rational side reminded him this was a pre-emptive strike in order to prevent his downfall due to the prophecy. Entering the bedroom he found the boys; one was small with black hair, while the other was a red head and had a little more baby fat on his person. Having already chosen his target the dark lord fired his most used curse ' **AVADA KEDAVRA**' and was surprised when it struck a venomous yellow shield, but not as surprised as when it reflected his own spell back at him. His body was torn apart, the magical backlash destroying the room and expelling his spirit out of the building. It was much later that the Potters and Dumbledore arrived and took in the scene, and after examining the boys; including his full magical core and 'V' shaped scar that Dumbledore declared Aidan Potter to be the boy who lived.

[Plot hole of most of these and slight at WW morons; why is the one with more magic the BWL, shouldn't the one with the depleted core mean he actually cast a F***ing spell or some kind of magical protection. Anyway time to use the WW stupidity against them at every turn.]

The next few years were not pleasant for the other child Harry; he was mainly ignored by the household with the exception of the house elves who made sure he was actually fed. His 'family' either paid him no heed or in the case of his 'brother' tried to get him blamed for as much as possible, after all who would his parents believe; the might 'Boy Who Lived' or their 'other kid'. The only good times where when Sirius or Remus were around, Sirius during holidays though could only get things like books for Harry as anything else would be given to Aidan the moment he left and as Harry had inherited his 'mother's' brains though she'd never admit it, it was a better arrangement than the alternative of not getting him anything, besides he still did manage to spend some time with his godson. Remus on the other hand had little money due to his condition and as such could only afford one present for the twins, though Sirius had managed to convince him to sign his name with some of his presents for Harry.

Of course this reached its breaking point when Harry was 5 and snuck down one night for food, stopping when he heard his parents and Dumbledore talking in the kitchen. 'I don't like this' he heard Lily say 'Think about it Lils Harry has had nearly no accidental magic, he's practically a squib anyway' James argued and Harry had to resist snorting; he had preformed accidental magic over the years, quite powerful ones too, but his brother had taken credit for it and whenever he'd tried to correct their mistake they would accuse him of taking credit for Aidan's magic (ironic considering that's exactly what Aidan had done). 'It must be done Lily...' Dumbledore finally spoke '... what little magic he has will be transferred into Aidan, that is the power the Dark Lord knows not.' Harry stepped back in horror, they were planning to take his magic, he quickly ran from the manor as fast as he could. Back with the adults the conversation continued '... Once we give Harry's magic to Aidan we will obliviate him and give him to your sister's family, they will take good care of him once he's a muggle' Dumbledore concluded 'And in case his magic manages to regenerate I'll be heading to Gringotts tomorrow to banish Harry from the Potter family, preventing him from using the family magic' James added while Lily sat there sadly 'I guess there's no point trying to argue, should we get Harry to see how much magic we're giving Aidan'. The three of them headed up to his room only to find it empty, and Dumbledore inwardly panicked as his plans started to fall apart.

Meanwhile Harry was still running, and realised he had no money, food and only the old clothes he was currently wearing but he didn't care, he just had to get away from them to keep his magic safe. So focused on running away he ran directly into someone. Getting up he felt a chill in the night air he heard a ragged breath from the person he hit 'Who are you?' he heard 'Harry sir' he answered and he heard a dark chuckle 'Hello Harry I am Helios' Harry looked up and wished he hadn't; Helios' hood had been pushed back from their collision revealing his face, a blackened skull, looking charred or decayed, his eyes were the colour of oil or tar. His hand now rested on Harry's shoulder and he saw it was nearly just skin stretched over his bones 'Why are you dressed like that child, such thin clothes for a November evening don't you think?' he asked his face most likely trying to show concern but remained mainly unreadable. 'I needed to get away, couldn't let them take it' he said having no reason to hide the truth from him, he had the appearance of a dark creature so would not turn him in even if he knew who he was, he would be assumed to have taken him even though he hadn't. Helios frowned 'that doesn't sound good, tell me where is your family child?' 'It doesn't matter they won't miss me, only the magic they can't have' Harry said bitterly and turned away, not seeing Helios' momentary smile 'Harry, how would you like it if I could take you away from them, give you a family like I know you want' there was something different about his voice but Harry couldn't tell, it was still gravely and sounded painful, and he began to consider the offer 'You could give me a family?' he asked hopefully. Helios smiled which looked unsettling given the skeletal visage 'Yes' Harry smiled too 'Ok'. Helios embraced the boy and Harry could see black flames encompass them both.

When the fire storm ended Harry could feel Helios had changed, the hands on his arms had slightly filled out, still thin and near bone white but at least now it looked like a human hand. Harry also noticed they had moved and were now in a corridor of what felt like a large castle, similar to the descriptions Harry had been given of Hogwarts by Remus and Sirius even the strong magic in the air. Harry was led to a room near the top of the castle, opening the door he saw two people; a man in late 20's, early 30's with purple hair and a woman with golden blond hair and ethereal blue eyes as she was facing them. Both had pale skin and Harry could almost taste the energy flowing from them both. 'Snaky I've got someone for you to meet' Harry heard a monotone but distinctly female voice and turned. Helios had completely changed; her face now had flesh and a regal appearance with obsidian eyes, a lithe frame, black robes, and her hair in a top knot. There was the smallest of smiles on her thin lips. 'Well hello boy' Harry's attention returned to the man who he now saw had crimson eyes with slitted pupils 'It's Harry Sir' 'Young Harry has left his family, apparently he was un wanted and they were planning on taking his magic so I took him, but I'm ill equipped to care for a child and I believe he needs someone to see as a father' the man laughed 'You do know how that turned out with Serpentime right?' 'That was Raven's fault, not yours, besides you got her back, well she came to you but still, Harry needs someone' Helios rationalised. Snaky got that look Harry had seen on Sirius' photos of his Marauder days 'you care about the kid; I never thought I'd see you feel something for anyone but Azulong. I'm proud of you' Helios frowned and the guys face was immediately engulfed in black flames burning a large amount of his flesh from his face 'Are you going to answer the question or just antagonise me?' with a flick of his hand the fire was extinguished his face turned serious 'Harry, as you've heard I'm bad at the parenting thing, mainly because of magical interference and the mother. Helios appears to have become maternal in the last 10 minutes and wants to care for you, but lacks experience. Do you want me to take the role of father figure for you?' Harry was overjoyed; no one had ever cared enough to actually want him before 'Well even by what you say, you can't do worse than what I've already been treated by my family' Snaky noticed Helios frown behind Harry and nodded 'Harry before we go any further I need to show you' Harry's eyes widened as his skin appeared to melt and reform, his body getting taller and somehow thinner.

When it was complete he stepped forward, a click echoed in the room which caught Harry's attention his feet resembled a raptor's claws, then looked up; his body had turned scaly and his eyes and gotten bigger, his nose had flattened to small holes and his head seamed to mix human and cobra near 50:50. His hands still remained long and thin with his fingers now clawed but still dexterous. He had grown a tail though said tail looked almost mechanical, with three spikes forming something of a claw or grabber. 'I am Snaky, I have existed for so long I've been titled as the Eternal of Insanity, I am many things but my one consistency is I follow my rules, and protect those I care for.' He smiled 'As you have barely reacted I think you will fit in well' Helios glared at him but stopped when Harry hugged her '_I think I'm going to enjoy this_' she thought, now she just needed to introduce him to Azulong

TBC

LW: One down, more to go

Azulong: Hi, what did I miss?

All: nothing (whistle innocently)

Azulong: Helios?

Helios: You see... (Both leave) (Room sighs in relief)

Azulong: WHAT!

LW: Well let's leave for a while, bye.

**R&R**


	5. Harry Potter Lost Girl X-over

LW: Time for a little fun between Harry and the Fae.

Summery: Lily had a secret (well 2) and Sirius informs Harry of it at the end of 4th year. Harry finds a new family and allies and they get ready to take down Voldemort even if it means taking the ministry down with him. AU 5th year and beyond.

The Wandering Mage – Family Secrets

Harry sat on the swing in the park near Private Drive one afternoon, for both the fresh air and to avoid his 'family', their presence not the best for any kind of intelligent thoughts, something he's been doing since Sirius pulled him aside and turned his world on its head

_Flashback_

At the end of the previous school year, before he left with Remus for parts unknown to Harry pulled the boy aside alone. 'Harry' Sirius said looking oddly nervous 'I need to tell you something important' 'Ok Sirius' Harry replied. The ex-convict wrung his hands before coming out with it as bluntly as he normally does 'James wasn't your father...'

_End Flashback_

Sirius went to continue that Lily had gotten pregnant before getting with James, and she wouldn't tell them his name, partly so they wouldn't hunt him down, just he was a good man but a bit of a wanderer. He had had to leave Lily and she hadn't known she was pregnant till she was dating James. He married her and they planed to blood adopt him, never to be mentioned again until they learnt something unexpected during the ritual; Lily was fae, she'd been adopted! This meant the adoption will break down by his 15th birthday, which was why Sirius was informed of this as well as why he was telling him. Harry felt hurt for the lies and for him father's abandonment of him but soon forgave him as he wouldn't have known, but had something different to direct his emotions (mostly anger) on; his mother being adopted meant their were no protections on his 'relative's' home, meaning he had been left in Durzkaban for the last 14 years for nothing.

Harry's head turned to a radio left by one of the other teens earlier as it turned itself on ' **Oh well I'm the type of guy who will never settle down, were pretty girls are well you know that I'm around. I kiss em and I love em cause to me their all the same, I hug em and I squeeze em, They don't even know my name... They don't even know my name... They call me the ****Wanderer****, yeah the wanderer I roam around, around, around**' then shutting off and Harry noticed the click of a cane and saw a man in a black suit and jacket approach him.

'Hello Mr. Potter, you have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you, I am the Wanderer' he said in a calm voice but there was an undertone of power. Harry looked at the man from his shiny shoes to his ether blue eyes and well kept hair and felt something calling within himself 'You're my father aren't you?' it was a statement though it was phrased like a question. The man to his credit neither looked ashamed nor tried to deny the accusation 'Yes Harry, Lily told me she had my child when you were born but they had to go into hiding and the wards around your home combined with your sealed fae powers made it impossible to find you until now, the ritual has almost completely decayed to the point you will be your true form. Until now I hoped you would be safe, plus I also had your sister to find as she'd actually been kidnapped by her mother so was a high priority'.

'Wait I have a sister?' Harry asked, the only part of the man's explanation that surprised, after all the older fae might have needed some way to detect him, something difficult to do if he wasn't fae, plus their may have been wards to keep 'dark creatures' like Remus on the house to keep him away. The man smiled 'Thought that would get your attention yes little Isabough though now about 30 now, is your half sister and was taken and hidden from me and until recently was a high priority, not that I hadn't gone looking for you too, but when my best went up against the protections I decided to wait till your powers activated, _something that did blip about 3 years ago but faded again though_'. The last part peaked Harry's interest 'What happened?' he asked, the wanderer smiled and began to explain

_Flashback_

Tamsin, high class Valkrye for the Wanderer continued her search for her boss's children, detecting a similar presence to the red head fae the wanderer said was the child's mother and followed soon coming to an unassuming house the exact same as every other house in this perfectly same neighbourhood. She sneered at the humans staring at her as she approached, seeing a young boy weeding the garden. He looked up to her with vibrant green eyes, the same as the girl in the photo she'd been given; this was the kid. A shrill voice was heard calling him in, Tamsin frowned and made to follow, until the wards turned a violent red and reacted to the Valkrye, Tamsin's mind having only one thought '_Aw Fuck!_'. She woke in an unknown location very confused and disorientated finding she'd lost 4 hours since she'd left on her mission. The landscape faded to mist and both Tamsin and the wanderer exited the pensieve. 'Well that was unhelpful' Tamsin grumbled, looking surprised by the wanderer's shaking head 'Actually we now know he's well protected, though it is unfortunate the ward prevented you from remembering his location. For now we'll leave him, and when the time comes I will collect him **personally**' the blond Valkyre stepping back knowing the serious look on the ancient fae's face was never a good thing 'Now I need you to find my other child; Bo'

_End flashback_

Harry frowned 'I remember her, I was about 5. My aunt wasn't happy when she showed up, thought I attracted freaks to her house; in a way I was as she wasn't a 'normal' human therefore a freak in her and her family's eyes.' A thought came to Harry's mind from mentioning the Dursleys 'Hey not that I'm complaining but usually Dudley and his brainless bunch harass me around now, where are they' he noticed his father '_When had I started to think of him like that?_' was smiling in a way he recognised on the twins or Sirius 'My aura has an interesting effect on mortals, I believe it's primal fear as they stay as far as they can from me. So do most fae but that's a learned consequence of who I am rather than what I am'. Harry nodded understanding what he meant; he could feel the man's power flowing from him due to its abundance, beings as strong as him on elicited 2 reactions; fear and worship.

The air soon turned unnaturally cold, and Harry's heart dropped, the howl of Dementors made their presence known, 2 but that was enough, Harry having forgotten his wand and unsure of the elder fae's abilities or their effect on a Dementor. The first went for the older one seeing him a bigger threat than a wandless teenage wizard, its scabby hands clamping on his shoulders as it began to drain him. The wanderer's face was until that moment passive and uncaring, then it flashed to anger and the decaying corpse like magical creature was hurled away '**You are filth, you can not harm me, and you will never harm anything again!**' He was irate, his eyes glowing in their ethereal blue, with a similarly coloured visible aura. He briskly approached the struggling Dementor, attempting to escape the searing heat the fae's aura was producing to it. The Wanderer appeared to pull back his aura before releasing it at the pitiful creature causing it to burst into cobalt coloured flames, rapidly consuming the beast.

Harry cheered seeing the dead abomination, but his joy was short lived. The heat produced by the Wanderer's visible aura hid the 2nd Dementor's approach until it had already grabbed Harry. Instantly Harry felt like he'd been dunked in ice water, his mind running through painful memories; Voldemort killing his mother, Wormtail killing Cedric, the times his uncle nearly beat him to death. He had almost given up till a sibilant voice echoed in his head 'You are weak like this, set me free, let us be whole once again and you can win' 'What are you?' Harry struggled to ask 'I am you, the part that was buried deep, the part they will have you deny when they discover you know, the piece you yearn to reunite with. I am you but fae' Harry believed the voice, his mind clearer since it spoke to him. He dug deep within and felt something basic and primal, pulling it to the surface it took hold and he was blinded by a shining light, and in turn began to feel more powerful, in fact he felt stronger in all senses than he had ever been when the glow faded he saw he was on the ground, all that remained of the Dementor being dust and a tattered cloak.

Harry was helped up by the Wanderer just in time for the man to grab the letter of an approaching owl. He read it out his mouth fixed into a frown

Dear Mister Potter

You have been charged with using illegal '_**Wild Magic**_' and are here bye expelled from Hogwarts, Aurors will be arriving soon to snap your wand and arrest you. Failure to comply will severely hurt you case if you choose to make one.

Sincerely

Department of Misuse of Magic

Harry looked at the man's frozen expression before turning to him 'Where did you live?' he asked surprising Harry '4 Private Drive just down the road' Harry answered then followed the man who walked in the mentioned direction. He stopped outside the house 'Is there much here you need?' he asked looking distain fully at his son's oversized clothes. 'Just my wand, magic trunk, broom and owl' Harry answered hoping it meant what he thought it did. The wanderer nodded then waved his hands, both briefly flashing white before flicking his wrist and the window opened letting out Hedwig. 'Harry, we will be leaving immediately and never setting foot in this place again, understood?' 'Yes! Thank you' Harry yelled and hugged the man who smiled though the boy couldn't see it [Meanwhile unknown to Harry several of a bearded old wizards odd trinkets exploded]. They separated and Hedwig hooted approvingly from Harry's shoulder. The strange trio left in a whirl of black smoke arriving at a 3 storey building called 'The Crossroads'.

The Wanderer had it built for his family soon after he found Bo again, as a place for them to meet up and stay at times; Bo still preferring the 'craic shack' simply for all the good memories though here was nicer and had better facilities so was here often. Like today when she heard a whoosh and ran in to see her father with a young teenage boy and a snowy owl. She shook her head 'It's gonna be one of those days isn't it?' she asked to nobody and predictably got no reply 'So Dad who's the kid?' she asked not viciously more curiously. 'Well Bo, remember when I told you I had a child in England I couldn't get to, this is him' He lead his 2 confused children into the living room 'Harry this is your sister Isabeau/Bo, the unaligned succubus, Bo this is Harry a currently unaligned Highbreed Wraith'

TBC

LW: Well that's going well, see you soon

Kenzi: Hey people, good news; hopeful Bobo/Doctor Hot pants moments in future chapters as well as other HP characters turning out to be fae. See yah hoes!

LW: Please ignore the crazy girl, bye!

**Comments**: Until Lost Girl shows us the Wanderer's face my Wanderer looks like Edward Norton from 'The Illusionist', don't like come up with own idea, or just ignore my thoughts.

Basic idea of the wraith is from Stargate Atlantis but not completely. So anyone familiar with them will be happy to know Harry most likely won't be going on a huge killing spree anytime soon { }

Writing the Wanderer every time rather than a name makes me feel like I'm writing a DW fic (Except Wanderer rather than Doctor and/or Master, but still point is it will stay like that because no name is worthy of replacing it)


End file.
